The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,755,963, 3,065,876, 3,125,243, 3,166,213, 3,402,872, 3,610,511, 3,722,737, 3,784,053 and 4,117,925, contains a number of basket-type article carriers, some of which are foldable. Generally, the prior art basket carriers have one or more deficiencies, such as (1) having insufficient strength to prevent tearing when handling a large number of articles such as eight bottles, (2) requiring extra assembly and folding steps, (3) utilizing extra quantities of paper board in manufacture, etc.